


Taking Aim

by YourGirlThursday



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, hurt/comfort ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGirlThursday/pseuds/YourGirlThursday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie hadn’t been on many missions with Cole, but she was starting to think this one might be the last. Everything had started out so straightforward. They would sneak into the apartment of Leland Goines’ executive assistant to look for files. If he showed up, that’s what the ski masks and gloves were for. They could tie him up, assure him that he was in zero danger, then leave with their information.</p><p>Unfortunately for them, everything went to hell almost immediately.</p><p>Takes places in between 1x02 and 1x03.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Aim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ohgress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgress/gifts).



> So Susen was talking on Tumblr the other day about the Casserole shooting lessons and how much open space there is in between the first few episodes.. This idea wouldn't let go of me. Hopefully you all like it.

Cassie hadn’t been on many missions with Cole, but she was starting to think this one might be the last. Everything had started out so straightforward. They would sneak into the apartment of Leland Goines’ executive assistant to look for files. If he showed up, that’s what the ski masks and gloves were for. They could tie him up, assure him that he was in zero danger, then leave with their information.

(Unfortunately for them, everything went to hell almost immediately.)

The Army had figured out that this was their next move. It was already tiring that they were always one step ahead. Cole told Cassie to find the files, while he took care of the three men sent to kill them. Cassie found the assistant’s laptop and hid in the bathroom. The urge to tear off her ski mask overwhelmed her, but she knew she’d never put it back on if she removed it now. She could hear the fight going on through the locked door. Every time she heard Cole’s voice it let her know that he was still alive.

(He also seemed to be kicking some serious ass.)

Cassie stared at the computer screen as more of the files copied onto her flash drive. She willed it to move faster. She felt like she should be out there with Cole, although she wasn’t sure how helpful she would be. These were most likely trained killers. Plus, they had guns. Adrenaline and a few kickboxing classes years ago were not going to give Cassie the edge here. The last thing Cassie wanted to do was hide though.

Once the files were done transferring, Cassie removed her flash drive and shoved it in her pocket. She left her latex gloves on just in case she touched anything else. There were still noises coming from outside. Cassie barely took a second to make her decision. She peered out of the bathroom to make sure that no one was lying in wait. The bedroom was mostly clear. There were two men who Cassie assumed Cole had knocked out. She picked up one of their guns.

(Making threats and bluffing about pumping someone’s stomach full of lead seemed like her best option.)

Cassie had never shot a real gun before. There had been an arcade game her college boyfriend had been obsessed with that involved shooting aliens. Cassie had played it a lot, but she highly doubted shooting off screen would reload this gun. She located the safety, though she figured she wouldn’t actually fire. The top part moved back when she pulled on it so she must've done something right. 

Cassie crouched low like they did in the movies. She made her way to the door with a moderate amount of stealthiness. When she peeked out she saw Cole and another man punching each other fiercely. The other man’s eye was beginning to bruise, but Cole had a split lip and cut on his forehead. Cole looked worse off, but, to be fair, that was three attackers worth of injuries.

Even if she had been good with a gun, it would’ve been impossible for Cassie to get a good shot in. They were moving too much. She had an equal chance of hitting Cole as she did the other man.

(That was if she did end up hitting anyone.)

Cole took another punch to the face. As he stumbled, Cassie caught his eye. His eyebrows raised slightly. Cassie figured at this point a distraction might be the best way to go. She took aim at the glass coffee table and pulled the trigger. Pain lanced through Cassie’s hand as the top of the gun sliced her hand. She swore as she examined the hole in her latex glove. The area between her thumb and index finger burned as blood welled up in the spot.

Luckily for Cole, the glass table had shattered, startling the other man. This gave Cole the opportunity to land several hard blows to the other man’s head. He went down quickly.

Cole ran a gloved hand through his hair. He smiled at Cassie, wincing a little at the cut on his lip. He touched the wound with the tip of his tongue.

“Thanks, Cass,” Cole said. He pulled his ski mask out of his back pocket. Cole balled the fabric up and held it to the cut on his forehead. Cassie inwardly sighed. She figured he had removed it the first chance he got. This would probably be the last time they used them.

Cassie pulled her own mask off of her face and shoved her hand through the holes in it. “Let’s get home so I can stitch you up.”

On the way home they debriefed each other. Cole didn’t have much to tell Cassie. He knocked out some guys. They barely said anything to him. They did mention one or two names that Cassie was going to run an internet search on later. Cassie told Cole about what kinds of folders were on the computer.There was nothing marked ‘my evil boss and his evil plans,’ but there were some promising work-related ones.

(Cassie wondered how much porn she’d find before she found what she was actually looking for.)

After they arrived at the bookstore, Cassie made Cole sit on the couch while she dug out her first aid kit. She had stocked it with all sorts of things after Cole’s last visit. Her planning ahead had paid off. She also filled a bowl with warm water and grabbed a couple of towels. Cassie set her supplies down on the coffee table. She tore the ski mask off of her hand and snapped off her gloves. While she rifled through her first aid box in search of antiseptic spray and a suture kit, Cole touched the wrist of her injured hand with his free hand.

“When did that happen?” he asked, looking at her wound, but not touching it.

Cassie shrugged. “I think my grip on the gun was too high. It’s no big deal.” She moved to look at his cut. “Your forehead, on the other hand, could use some attention.”

Cole started to say something, but stopped himself. He removed the black fabric from his face. Blood had dried and smeared all across Cole’s temple and eye area. Cassie soaked the towel in warm water. She cleaned Cole’s face as best as she could as he held back his hair. Cassie then cleaned the actual cut with antiseptic spray. Cole covered his eyes with his other hand so the spray couldn’t hurt him. He made a tiny noise when the antiseptic stung him, but he didn’t move. Cassie blew on the cut like her parents had always done. It didn’t really do anything, but it used to make her feel better. Once Cassie had everything cleaned, she used the suture kit to sew up the wound. She hadn’t thrown stitches in a very long time, but her muscle memory took over.

(All of those bananas she had practiced on had not been mutilated in vain.)

To his credit, Cole didn’t flinch at all. Cassie focused on making her stitches flawless so she wasn’t paying attention to Cole’s face. When she pulled back, she noticed that his lips were pressed tightly together. His free hand was gripping his thigh so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. Cassie added some gauze and taped it in place.

“All done,” Cassie told him with a small, sympathetic smile.

Cole nodded and removed the hand holding his hair back. “Thanks.” He reached for the bowl of water and a new towel. “Your turn.”

Cassie shook her head. “I don’t need stitches.”

“It should get cleaned though,” Cole said as he gestured toward her injured hand.

Cassie started to tell him not to worry about it and that she could do it later. They needed to look at the computer files before he splintered. On the other hand, it would be so much easier for her if he bandaged her hand. Plus, there was no telling what kinds of bacteria and grime were on that gun. The last thing Cassie needed was an infection.

(It wasn’t her dominant hand, but losing it would make typing so much harder.)

Cassie held her hand out. “Okay. Have at it.”

Cole smiled at her. He took Cassie’s hand and laid it flat on her knee. He wet a towel just like Cassie had. He used it to lightly dab at the blood on Cassie’s hand. His other hand tilted Cassie’s hand when needed, otherwise it held on lightly. His movements were extremely gentle and cautious. Cassie looked up at Cole’s face. A little line had appeared between his eyes. He was concentrating so hard. Warmth spread from Cassie’s chest outward to the tips of her fingers.

Cole used the antibacterial spray on her hand. Cassie winced a little at the burn of it. She was surprised when Cole lifted her hand to his mouth. He blew on the cut, just like Cassie had. The corner of Cassie’s mouth quirked up in a smile. Cole was copying every little thing she did so he could give her the best possible care. He cut a piece of gauze and secured it with bandage tape. Cole flexed Cassie’s hand in his, checking to see if his work would hold.

(There was twice as much tape as Cassie would’ve used, but she refrained from saying that aloud.)

“All done,” Cole said, unconsciously repeating Cassie’s words.

Cassie smiled at him. She then busied herself with cleaning up the first aid supplies. She repacked the box and stacked all of the trash to one side.

“Hey, Cassie?” Cole cleared his throat, taking a moment to find his words. “Was that the first time you shot a gun?”

Cassie nodded. “It was.”

Cole studied Cassie for a moment. She could tell he had something to say to her. All she could think about was how her father argued against her buying a taser when she went off to college. His solution was for her to avoid dangerous places and times instead of having a way to defend herself  just in case. Cassie steeled herself for Cole pulling the same shit. She would have to yell at him for it.

“If you wanted, I could show you how to shoot,” Cole offered. “You saved my ass today and it probably won’t be the last time.”

Something loosened in Cassie’s chest. Cole wasn’t her dad. He was her partner. They might have a shot beating the plague if they did it together.

“I’d like that,” Cassie told him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The injury Cassie gets is called a slide bite.


End file.
